bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Clone
The Boris clones are duplicate but imperfect Boris clones that appear as lifeless corpses in Chapter 1: Moving Pictures and later in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Bendy and the Ink Machine. General Description Physical Appearance In terms of general appearance, these clones' models are almost identical to Buddy Boris albeit with slightly different textures. The clones have sketchy lines around the facial area, including around the nose, all freckle spots, some parts on both sides of the muzzle, and around the eyes. There are more sketch lines around the overalls, on both patches from the knees, lower parts of pant legs, and the "belt" with the addition of two curved-lines below. The gloves also have sketch lines. Comparing their height to Buddy Boris', they are slightly shorter. As they are revealed to be deceased in-game, each one seen so far has been strapped to an upright operating table with belts. They were autopsied with their chest slit into and pulled open, exposing their ribs, while revealing a lack of heart and lungs. Their left overall strap is unbuckled with the half seems to be cut off, and their eyes are X-shaped. The shape and texturing of the X's implies they are in fact stitches which have been painted black. Personality Due to the fact that all of the clones are dead, they are completely passive to Henry and cannot move. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Henry first encounters a Boris clone shortly after entering the abandoned studio. Upon finding the body, Henry is shocked and wonders what Joey could have been doing to cause this to happen,"Oh my God. Joey, what were you doing?" - Henry, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 1 unaware that Twisted Alice is actually responsible for the clone's death along with most others, as their innards are used to make herself gorgeous again."Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me." - Twisted Alice, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3"Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen, and I want it! I need it. I need it's insides so that I can be beautiful again!" - Twisted Alice, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 Dark whispers are heard when standing close enough towards the Boris clone. The wrench, one of the items required for fixing the Ink Machine, is located in the incision in the Boris clone's chest. Once the Ink Machine has been activated, going back to the room with the corpse will show the body squirting ink onto the floor from where the missing organs should be. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall After entering the flooded morgue on Level 9, multiple deceased Boris clones can be seen along with with the corpses of Piper, Fisher, and Striker. One of the nearest dead clones seems to catch Buddy Boris' attention and cause him to stare at it. Twisted Alice claims that she was the one responsible for their deaths, saying she needed their insides in order to make herself beautiful again. The corpses are simply whatever she did not need. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders While they did not return in the fourth chapter, there is a mutilated incarnation of the original Boris, by the name of Brute Boris, bearing some resemblance to the duplicated Boris clones. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Only one Boris clone appears near the end of the chapter, standing in one of the trophy cases with three Lost Ones. Unlike the others, this clone is alive and completely colored black, though it appears to be unmovable. Non-Canon Appearances The Original Sample The Boris clone appears in the 30 seconds long animation short where Bendy tries to release from the table straps of the corpse, before getting himself melted away with the grip of Ink Bendy. Trivia ;General * The Boris clone was changed over few times for updates before the release of Chapter 4: ** From the [[Chapter 1 (Prototype)|prototype of Chapter 1]], the Boris clone's model was originally far different from the final version. The old model is slightly taller and with a noticeable lack of detail in the face. It has no overalls or gloves, bigger shoes, an open mouth, and six symmetrical ribs. Both eyes in X-shape appear to made out of string, as if they were sewn shut. The cut into the body's torso is a Y-shaped incision, similar to a real-world autopsy. Instead of being tied down with straps, it is fastened down with buckles. This model was originally designed by theMeatly before hiring Pascal Cleroux to redesign the model when developing Chapter 2: The Old Song along with the first chapter's first remastered update. *** When using the modeling program after rigging the model, there are two "buttons" located on the back of the Boris clone, but they are never seen visibly in-game. *** The entire model itself is actually a heavily modified version of the "concept" Bendy during the first chapter's early development, only redesigned on the head, arms, and shoe sizes. The "buckles" from both of the clones' limbs and a neck are filming reels reused. *** There is an error where the top back areas of the clone's shoes are clipping through the table. *** The beta shoe models are later recycled for the costume closet in Chapter 4, where the creepy-looking Bendy costumes are found. ** In both updates for the release of Chapter 2 and 3'', the Boris clones' operation tables are far simple and less detailed in design. ;''Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * The Boris clone was changed several times over recent updates until Chapter 4. (See the "General" section above for the Boris clone's prototype model description): ** In the oldest prototype before the first remastered update upon Chapter 2's release, the wrench from the Boris clone's incision is well hidden, because the incision is very large, and the wrench blends in with the clone's innards. ** From Chapter 1's prototype and the first remastered update, the incision of the Boris clone makes a sound when squirting ink. This sound was removed upon Chapter 3's release, but was re-added when Chapter 4 came out. ** From previous updates before Chapter 4's release, no whispering voices are heard when getting close to the Boris clone. Audio References ru:Борис клон pl:Klony Borisa Category:Characters Category:Human/toon hybrids Category:BATIM characters